MineCraft For Real
by Midnight1092
Summary: Playing MineCraft in survival is one thing but being stuck in MineCraft survival is another. Lizzie and her friends with Zek and his friends are trapped in MineCraft survival and Lizzie NEVER plays a on survival. They're on the adventure to go back home but what they don't know is that there is an evil close by. Rated T for strong language and disturbing pain!
1. Chapter 1

_This_**_ FanFiction is a play of my imagination. If I bother anyone who is a SkyDoesMineCraft fan then I'm sorry it's just I'm not a part of The Sky Army. (THE ZEK REPUBLIC ALL THE WAY BABY) So yea I'm really sorry but if I do then don't read this FanFiction. P.S. If you have a YouTube and you've commented on ZexyZek's videos something rude then delete it. It's not helping you or him it'll give you a bad reputation. Now onto the story!_**

**Chapter 1: Long Time No See**

I was at work in the mall when a guy came in that looked so familiar and he waved but I just ignored him. I just couldn't get him off my mind! I was so annoyed that I walked right up to him and I got my courage together and I taped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but you look so familiar may I ask...who are you" I asked him.

"Lizzabeth you don't recognize me" he asked with surprise.

"UMMMMMMM...should I" I asked him.

"I guess being out of elementary school changes you" he said.

"UMMMMMMM...wait MORGAN." I yelled.

"Yup that's my name" said Morgan with the same happiness in his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" I yelled forgetting I wasn't on break.

"WOAH LANGUAGE" yelled my boss with rage in her eyes.

"Sorry" I said not caring.

"BTW, it's your quiting time E" said my boss.

"Morgan it's been SO long" I said.

"Yea it's been 2 years but still" Morgan said with excitement.

"So what do you do now a days" he asked.

"Well regular Tom girl stuff like I've been playing Resident Evil, C.O.D, Nazi Zombies, The Walking Dead, and MineCraft" I said not trying to tell him about my YouTube channel.

"You play MineCraft still" he asked sorta shocked.

"Yea" I said proudly.

"Who taught you" he asked

"My cousin's, YouTube, mostly watching ZexyZek, ummm" but he cut me off.

"You watch Zek too" he asked.

"Yea" I said a little too proud.

"You wanna come over this evening" he asked.

"Sure I'd love to" I said.

"Great and you can show me your MineCraft skills" he said.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" I said like the smartass girl I am.

**_So what did you think so far? I'll be adding more people to this series as I go deeper in. I have a few things to explain first. 1: I don't really have a YouTube channel but in this series I need to have one so if I use a username that is already taken then I'm sorry for doing that but I just need to use it for the series. 2: I don't actually know ZexyZek so if you're reading this ZexyZek (even though your to AWESOME to read my stuff) then I'll be using you though out the series so yea just a heads up. 3: I don't actually have my own MineCraft account I use my cousin's account and I'm still helping him find a skin that we can both agree on. That's basically it so if you enjoyed this first chapter then please leave a nice comment because like I said in the beginning it won't help you or me because people read the comments a lot so yea. Please follow me and my story if you enjoyed! BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I have a few things to talk to you about. _**

**_1: Jawn and Zek are the same person so if I confuse you READ THIS! _**

**_2: I don't play Call Of Duty or The Walking Dead, but I do play Resident Evil and MineCraft so if you know me and you say 'You don't play these games' then need to listen to me more often. _**

**_3: If the typing is bad blame my Kindle Fire's spell check because I'm typing at 4:27 am right now so yea blame my spell check._**

**_4: I'm not apart of Sky Army or any of that only Zek Republic because I think he is a great guy and to the people who think ZexyZek copies SkyDoesMineCraft he doesn't he just plays mini-games because they interest his taste of MineCraft. _**

**_5: I have a pretty smart mouth sometimes so if you comment something and I comment something mean back PLEASE excuse me. _**

**_I really hope you all like this series. Please leave a nice comment if you want to. BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quick Note: Sorry for not updating in forever. It's my first year of Middle school so I'm still trying to fit this story into my schedule. I'm here now though so let's get to the story line! **_

**Chapter 2: A Night To Take Back**

Morgan was coming over tonight and well I was going to record for my fans tonight...well I guess they'll have to wait for my ass to move to record. I was so scared I think I was sweating Lapis. He was the one guy that treated me like...well a person that was normal even though I'm not. It was 7:35 pm when I got home and there was. on the table from my BFF who was also my room mate.

"Gone for the night. Nathan and I are on a date tonight. Love Terra!"

"Well shit," I said "I really needed to tell her to help me tonight."

Just then the doorbell rang.

_"Well fuck my ass," I thought. _

"ELIZABETH OPEN THE DOOR UNLESS YOU'RE TO CHICKEN TO MESS WITH THE BEST," said Morgan and I flung the door open and almost punched him for saying that.

"Come in and I'll show you what I got," I said and I surely scared him shitiless.

"Wow as in wow," he said.

"Thanks but I'm just getting started," I said and we stayed on for about an hour and forty-three minutes. We ate then played for two more hours. We were so tired bit then we started watching ZexyZek and some Gizzy Gazza. Then I dozed off on Gizzy's latest Pixelmon video then came Morgan. What we didn't know was that what was about to happen to us what going to make us go insane.

_**Did you guys enjoy it? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please leave a comment and also go check out ZexyZek's channel! He is a true inspiration to making me play MineCraft. Also check out Gizzy Gazza who I also mensioned in this chapter. They are both great guys and they have helped me out so much even though they don't know who I am but that are super cool and sweet. Well thanks guys once again for reading this story and please leave a comment and check these two out on YouTube! Well that's it BYE!**_


End file.
